Aquarius
by Juliet1278
Summary: The story of how Aquarius Malfoy, aka Scorpius Malfoy's sister, realizes there is good in the world, and she wants to make a part of it hers.
1. Background

Author's Note: Aquarius Malfoy is mine. Also, I may have changed the names of some characters' (Pansy, Blaise, etc.) children. But, I have not changed the names of the Potter and the main Weasley children.

Disclaimer: All other Malfoy family characters and anything else Harry Potter related is property of J.K. Rowling, etc.

Chapter One: Background

One afternoon, Aquarius and Scorpius were playing Quidditch on the pitch on the Malfoy estate. Aquarius was the best Keeper that Hogwarts had ever seen, while Scorpius was the best Chaser. She loved the feeling of control when she didn't let the Quaffle in, and he loved being able to break through the other team's guard and score.

Together, they were the Quidditch "Dream Team", and Slytherin hadn't lost a game since before their first year. Yes, they were that good. They were allowed onto the House Quidditch team their first year.

They now were in their 4th Year, and were the Slytherin Prince and Princess. Aquarius' favorite subject was a Transfiguration and Potions wasn't bad, but she absolutely loathed Divination: the teacher was a complete fool, predicting someone was going to die a terrible death almost every week. Scorpius' favorite was Charms and Potions wasn't bad either, but his hatred went towards Herbology: he hated getting dirt and who knows what else all over his hands and hair.

They both hung with the likes of Pandora Parkinson, Benedetto Zabini, Lucas Flint, and Davana Greengrass. The 6 of them were the "It" clique. They appeared to be thicker than blood, but that just a play to convince everyone without a shadow of a doubt that they were in control and no one would tear them apart.

But, underneath the illusion of power, besides the two Malfoy siblings who were blood, the group was an alliance made of convenience, not of choice. Necessity because they all realized they could be a million times more powerful together than apart. So, they tolerated each other, and became masters of faking it so they could appear as a closely knit unit.

They all knew one day that the alliance would crack and come apart because of the darker needs it was built upon: power, control, and superiority. But none of them expected it to come apart because of one of them realized the good in the world…


	2. Aquarius and Scorpius' Discussion

Aquarius Chapter 2

"What the heck?" Aquarius screamed when she saw what Snape had posted on the common room board.

_Attention!_

_All those who wish to play Quidditch for Slytherin House must come to the tryouts tomorrow evening on the Quidditch pitch at 7:00pm._

_-Professor Severus Snape_

_Head of Slytherin House_

"They can't do this to me- to us!" Aquarius screamed to her group and then immediately composed herself behind the trademark Malfoy Mask before anyone else showed up.

"I know, Ri (A/N: pronounce it Ree), but let's just play along. I'm sure we'll both make the team again, just like always." Scor replied to his sister's outburst.

"Compose yourselves," Pandora said eloquently, "I hear footsteps."

The group completely became the typical Slytherins. Cold, superior sneer; arrogant, rich kid stance; complete with the devastatingly beautiful looks every Slytherin had.

Many first and second years came into the common room, but hurried on their ways, giving the "Royalty" a wide berth.

Pandora swept away, saying she was going to bed. Davanna, Benedetto, and Lucas agreed, and headed to their respective beds.

Ri and Scor headed to their two favorite armchairs by the fire to have one of their "talks".

"What's wrong, Ri?"

"Nothing, Scor, just miffed."

"Just miffed? Come on Ri, you know better than to hide things from me."

"I'm not hiding anything, bro."

"Sure. Now what are you miffed about?"

"The Quidditch tryouts! Snape and everyone else should know you are a chaser and I am the keeper by now!" Aquarius huffed to her sibling.

"I know Ri, I know. Just relax, and kick everyone's butts at tryouts tomorrow," Scor smiled, knowing how competitive his sister was.

"I'm going to crush them!" Ri said confidently.

"Now what's wrong, Aquarius?" Ri immediately knew he was being serious; he never called her by her full name unless he meant business.

"Okay," Aquarius sighed. "Do you ever get the feeling that this group is holding us back? Are we limiting ourselves? What about the Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuffs, and the Gryffindors? I'm sure there are loads of good people in the other houses!"

"Listen to yourself, Ri! The GRYFFINDORS? Good people? Get a grip!" Scorpius laughed his sister off.

"Yeah, okay. Goodnight, Scor," Aquarius brushed his hurtful dismission off.

"Goodnight, Ri. Don't be mentioning the Gryffindors to everyone else- the might think you're crazy, eh?"

"Yeah, okay…" Ri trails off as she walks towards her own private room, leaving Scorpius to laugh (or ponder) about what the questions she raised.

But Aquarius doesn't forget the Gryffindors, nor does she fall asleep until the late, late hours of the night. She spent hours contemplating how she could branch away from the evil group she was ashamed to call her friends and go headfirst into the sea of other people in her school to make new friends.

The next morning, Aquarius went up to breakfast pondering how she going to turn her back upon everything she's ever known all for something she just felt deep in her heart- pure goodness.


	3. Patronus Help

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been very busy with finals! Lol oh, hey, pistonunhappy227, my loyal reviewer, in the real books Scorpius Malfoy does not have a sibling. Here we go! Chapter 3! Woot woot!

Aquarius Chapter 3

Aquarius was sitting in Divination, rolling her eyes whenever the "professor" made another prediction. Potter was going to die a horrible death for the third time this month.

"Well, Potter, if it isn't your turn to die a 'horrible, catastrophic death' again. Third one this month, isn't it?" her brother sneered at Albus Potter.

"Shove it, Malfoy," Potter spat back.

"Oh, touchy are we?" Scor kept teasing.

Albus rolled his eyes ad turned his attention back to the joke of a professor. Aquarius was about to whip out a snarky reply to back up her brother, but she stopped herself. _'Step one towards becoming a good person'_ Aquarius thought.

Her brother looked over at her and mouthed, 'What the heck was that?'

Ri replied the best she could, 'I have no idea.'

Scor just shook his head at her. She stuck her tongue out when he turned his head. Albus saw it and snickered. Ri looked over and smiled. He smiled back.

When class was dismissed, Ri packed up slowly, trying to get up the nerve to go and say hello to Potter. But, thankfully, the Gryffindor bravery kicked in, and she was spared the sure to awkward moment.

"Hey," Al said while staring at his shoes.

"Hello Albus," Ri said while putting the rest of her books in her bag.

"Um…how are you?" Al was thrown for a minute by Malfoy-er, Aquarius calling him by his first name.

"Okay, I guess," Aquarius replied, "but I'm kind of having issues with DADA."

"Are you asking me for help, Miss Malfoy?" Al playfully asked.

"Why yes I am, Mister Potter. Now are you going to help me or not?" Ri put her hand on her hip and just looked at Potter.

"Of course, Aquarius, what do you need help with?"

"Uh…" Ri was thrown by how nice he was being to her.

"I can't exactly understand what 'uhh' means…" Al said cheekily.

"'uhh' is can you help me with my patronus?"

"Oh. Of course. I'll have to remember that," Al smiles, "But yes, I will help you."

"Thank you. Now when should we meet to practice? And where?"

"I know the perfect place. Um…how about Mondays, Thursdays, and Sundays?"

"Perfect. Fits around my Quidditch schedule perfectly."

"Has Slytherin already held tryouts?" Al wondered out loud.

"No, but I've always been Keeper."

"Ah. Just like I've always been Seeker."

"Yes. So, I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow, and tomorrow night. Where should I meet you?"

"Meet me at the bottom of the grand staircase at 7:00pm."

"Okay. Goodnight Mister Potter."

"Goodnight, Miss Malfoy."

The two went their separate ways to their respective common rooms to clean up before dinner.


	4. The First Meeting

Aquarius Chapter 4

It was Thursday, and Ri was in her room stressing over what to wear. She wanted to appear sophisticated, yet she wanted to appear less cold and superior than the typical Malfoy. She decided upon a gray pleated skirt that hit right above her knee, black ballet flats, and a deep purple wine colored top that made her violet eyes pop. She added her silver Aquarius symbol bracelet and her silver heart necklace. She then took one look in the mirror and started to quietly have a panic attack.

She ran to her favorite place to think and get fresh air, the Astronomy Tower. After she calmed down, she felt ready to go wait for Albus.

She walked down to the grand staircase when she saw Albus already waiting for her at the bottom. He was dressed in a red wine colored dress shirt and charcoal slacks, with black shoes. He was fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt, and running a hand through his unkempt ink colored hair. She shook her head at how messy it always seemed. She realized it felt rather endearing, while her brother's slicked back hair felt cold and indifferent.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and spoke to the handsome boy waiting for her.

"You look great, Albus," Aquarius said.

"Wow. Uh…you look pretty great yourself, Aquarius," Albus hastily replied.

Aquarius smiled her thanks and started to walk down the staircase. Albus met her a few steps from the bottom and held out his arm to guide her, like a gentleman would.

After practicing the patronus charm for three hours, it was 10:00pm and they both had to hurry back to their dorms before they got caught by Filch or one of the Prefects for being out after curfew.

Ri headed back, thinking how great it was to be able to practice something she was struggling at with someone who wasn't secretly judging her. She had asked for help from Scor and them before, but she always felt they talked about how she couldn't do those things behind her back and she hated it.

Al headed back, thinking about how great it was to be able to help someone while getting away from the stress and drama that came with being Harry Potter's son.

They both fell asleep that night looking forward to Sunday night at 7 o'clock at the Grand Staircase.

A/N: Did anyone catch the subtle Titanic moment there when Aquarius came down the Grand Staircase to meet Albus, just like Jack and Rose?


End file.
